In the middle of the blood bath (remake of 'SonAmy vampire story')
by Fables-and-FairyTale
Summary: Thirteen years ago a family was attacked by a blood thirsty vampire. Amy Rose was the only survivor. At sixteen years old and walking home in the dark,in an alleyway, she's the perfect target. The vampire's come back to finish what he started. However another vampire has got his eye on Amy, but not for food like Amy thinks. He's willing to fight till death to have her, but why?
1. Chapter 1

**Amy**

It was my sixteenth birthday today; some friends and I had gone to get some ice cream after school. Now it was about six o'clock in the evening and as it was October time it was already getting dark.

To get to my house I have to walk down a very dark alley; I walked down with out hesitation, as I've walked down this alley too many times to count.

As I walked though, I felt eyes upon me; I quickly glanced behind, then I noticed a figure in the shadows. Turning quickly I walk a bit faster down the narrow alley. I hoped whoever it was hadn't seen me, and when I looked back again, the figure was following.

Then suddenly, like lightning, I was pined against the wall and the figure was in front of me! I could see now. The figure was a yellow hedgehog with golden eyes; I knew this hedgehog, he was a vampire.

Eleven years ago this vampire murdered my parents, I thought he was going kill me with them, but he just stopped and looked at me; he said '_I'll be back for you_' then ran off.

I guess he stuck to his words. He looked at me with hungry eyes, his face then started to move towards my neck. I knew I was going to die, so I said nothing; it had amused him seeing my parents scream and cry for help when he killed them. I was not going to give him the satisfaction.

He was so close now; I could feel his hot breath running down the back of my neck. I shut my eyes, preparing myself for the pain. But it never came, all I heard a loud thud.

I opened my eyes to see that the vampire was now laying on the ground out cold.

I also saw green eyes shining in the darkness. I knew it was another vampire, they compete for their food, I ran. I know that I have no chance in getting away, but if I was going to die, I was going to at least try to stay alive.

I looked behind to see if the owner of the eyes had followed, I saw nothing so I stopped. Turning back in front I found myself face to chest with the other vampire. I backed up a bit hoping to make a sprint, but I stopped, looking at the vampire now. I saw this vampire was a tall blue hedgehog, with the most gorgeous eyes I'd ever seen.

Snapping out of my trance; I ran again. Soon I found myself at a dead end; I did a one hundred and eighty degree turn, finding that the hedgehog was walking straight towards me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amy**

With each step it took towards me, I took one back. My hope that somehow the wall behind had disappeared, was soon shattered as the cold wall came into contact with my back.

It came so close to me that our lips were only centimetres apart, I let out a shaky breath. He took my wrists, surprisingly gently, and pinned them against the wall. I looked up at his face, completely shocked at how gently he was. I almost had a new hope that he would let me go; it soon disappeared as he smirked down at me.

His face swooped down to my neck and a sharp pain soon followed after; it was so painful that tears immediately pricked at my eyes. The world turned black.

* * *

The light stung my eyes as I opened them. I sat up and looked at my surroundings. I found myself on a soft velvet bed; opposite was a vanity table with a mirror and chair, then on the right side of the bed was a balcony with glass doors and pulled back curtains, on the left there was a wardrobe, next to the bed there was a desk with a lamp on it, and then there was the door straight opposite the balcony.

I was about to get up and run out of it when two rabbits entered. "Oh good you're awake, Sonic will be happy to hear" said the older of the two rabbit. "My name is Vanilla and this is my daughter Cream."

Cream smiled at me sweetly "Hello…"

"Hi." Was all I could get out, so much was running through my mind, who is Sonic?

"Well, why don't you get changed and then Cream will show you where the dinning room is" she handed me a dress and shoes. Then she walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"Um… so who is Sonic?" I asked, as I went behind a changing screen, that I hadn't noticed before, by the wardrobe. I had a pretty good idea that it was that blue hedgehog that bit me! The bastard!

"Oh well he's the Master of this castle, I and my mother are two of many living here." Cream explained while I slipped off my now blood stained shirt.

I tugged the dress over my head; it was light blue and ended just above my knees. I slipped off my thigh high stockings, noticing they didn't suit the dress, and shoved on the matching dolly shoes. I came out from behind the screen.

"You look really pretty Amy" she complimented, but I paid to mind to it, wondering how the hell she knew my name; I was certain I didn't tell her it.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, trying to keep the venom from my voice. I failed miserably.

"Oh, Sonic told me" she answered unfazed by my bitter tone. "Come I'll show you to the dinning room." She said as we walked out the door, I had no choice but to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy

When we arrived at the dinning room there was about an eight foot long table in the centre. At the end of the table was the vampire that had bitten me, he was sat there talking to a silver hedgehog next to him. Noticing my gaze Cream whispered "That's Sonic; he's the fastest thing alive, apart from Shadow."

'Shadow…? Who the hell is Shadow?'

"Oh, and you see the one that he's talking to?"

I nodded my head.

"His name is Silver he as the power to move objects with his mind, he's really sweet. And him over there," she pointed towards a red echidna "that's Knuckles he can be a bit of a hot head. And then there's Rouge she loves jewels she can come off a bit bitchy at times, but she's really nice once you get to know her. Blaze, she has the power to summon fire, she's really smart too. Tails he's a mechanical genius, and Sonic's best friend. Maria is one of the kindest creatures you will ever meet, Cosmo; she's Tails' girlfriend, is a very nice person and is also really smart. Shadow can be scary sometimes NEVER get on his bad side, the only person he actually doesn't get annoyed with is Maria. And then there's Charmy he's a bit crazy, but he's so cute!" She stated, pointing to each person.

"Ah, I see you are awake." The blue hedgehog said, making everyone's gaze fall on me.

I was scared I'll admit, but I wasn't about to let him, or anyone else, see that. I glared at him "No shit" I told him in a sarcastic tone. I crossed my arms over my chest protectively, and stood tall.

Cream- well everyone in the room- looked shocked at what I had said. "You should watch your attitude." The red echidna, Knuckles I think, warned. I turned my glare towards him.

"You're friend should watch who he bite's, 'cause he so pick the wrong person." I retorted, my anger over powering fear.

"Well I'm sorry" Sonic said, making my attention turn back to him "but if I hadn't have bitten you then that other vampire would have. I saved you."

Still keeping up my harsh appearance, I replied calmly, "It's not like I asked you to."

His glare softened, for some unknown reason, and he smirked at me. He patted the chair next to him, gesturing me to sit down. I didn't move, my feet were rooted to the spot. I still couldn't understand why he wasn't still glaring; I had been so rude to him.

Vanilla then appeared from what seemed nowhere, along with a green crocodile and a purple chameleon . "Well Amy why don't you go sit down, you must be starving by now." She then gently pushed me to the seat Sonic had patted. I sat down.

* * *

**I just want to say that I am SO sorry! I have finally got internet on my PC so now I should be able to upload, I promise this will never happen again! And I just want to say THANK YOU to the people who have put up with me and kept reviewing! Sorry if there's any mistakes or errors, I'll be uploading the next chapter SOON! I promise! Thank you so much, again! Love you all :) xx**


End file.
